Angel
by I'm just a person
Summary: Songfic to Amanda Perez's -Angel-. Rukato! (Ryo dies --;;)
1. Default Chapter

This is Amanda Perez's "Angel" (good song! ^.^*)  
  
**************************  
  
It's been five months  
  
Since you went away  
  
Left without a word  
  
Nothin to say (nothin to say)  
  
**************************  
  
I glanced at the sky gloomily.  
  
'A 16 year old girl in love...'  
  
'The least he could do is call me.. Tell me that he's leaving...To where ever he is. Heh, and to think I thought he loved me. I sound like one of those love sick preppy girls.' I thought bitterly as I felt a strange tingle at the corner of my eye.  
  
What's this?!  
  
Was I...crying?  
  
**************************  
  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you  
  
No  
  
So I ask God...  
  
**************************  
  
But I did not bother to wipe them away.  
  
'Like Renamon said...I can be myself when ever I want. Just not in front of the rest of the tamers.'  
  
Suddenly an idea popped in my head, 'He's out drinking, isn't he?!' I thought bitterly and sourly. It all added up. He barely visited me, everytime I saw him, he smelled awful, and...that time. Red lipstick on his neck, formed in a shape of lips. That jerk. I wonder what kinda {bleep}ing skank he {bleep}ed.  
  
"Rika?" A quiet voice quirred behind me.  
  
I turned around, startled. 'I thought I was the only one who came here!' I exclaimed in my thoughts.  
  
Ever since I was 5, I had always visited a quiet peak on the top of a cliff above the ocean. Whenever I was sad or depressed, I would come here to think an relax. When daddy died, I ran away from home and stayed at the peak. Just when I thought I was safe, someone found me and escorted me home, ignoring my protests.  
  
"G-Gogglehead?" I asked, barely a whisper.  
  
Takato smiled. "Yep, the one and only!"  
  
I faintly smiled, but then quickly washed it away. 'He's adorable when he smiles,' I thought. 'Wait a minute! Think RYO!'  
  
'But has Ryo ever smiled at you like that?'  
  
'.........'  
  
"Ri? Are you OK?" The goggle boy asked, deeply concerned.  
  
**************************  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Wishin me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
For bein in love  
  
Cause I'll I do is cry (is cry)  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
To wash the tears from my eyes  
  
**************************  
  
I quickly wipe my face on my sleeve and replied with, "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, OK." Takato said. I could tell that he wasn't convinced, but he decided not to push the subject.  
  
I sighed. 'He's such a great friend. He probably wouldn't leave me like Ryo...HO! Where'd that come from!?!?!?' I asked myself frantically.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who came here," Takato finally said, breaking the silence between us.  
  
I chuckled softly. "Yeah, me too."  
  
He looked at me with his amber eyes confused, "Rika! You knew I came here?"  
  
A tiny smile crept to my lips as I laughed softly and punched him playfully, "You know what I meant!"  
  
Takato grinned. 'Hey, he's making me feel better.Now, I feel like I can talk to him about anything.'  
  
**************************  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I'm still love do  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there's somethin I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
My heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
So god  
  
**************************  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. "Come on Rika, I wanna show you something." He said, grinning and yanking me along.  
  
"Goggles! SLOW DOWN!!"  
  
But he just kept running.  
  
"GOGGLE HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally, we slowed down and rested a while. After I beat him to a bloody pulp that is.  
  
"Come on!" He said as he took my hand once again, and pulled me into this forest.  
  
Inside, there were trees, a digital world portal, a bear, a lake, a river, a beaver hide-DID I JUST SAY DIGITAL WORLD PORTAL?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Takato let go of my hand and ran into the portal.  
  
"TAKATO!!" I screamed. Wait-Takato?! What happened to goggle head?  
  
I looked around. "YOU STUPID, STUPID GOGGLE HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I followed him.  
  
Takato greeted me-by pulling me into the lake.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
As soon as I surfaced, I saw Takato smiling slightly, and before I got to yell at him, he said, "Look at the scenery Ri. Ain't it beautiful?"  
  
I looked around. It was beautiful. Sparkly, clean fresh water, huge trees for shade, flowers blossoming everywhere...  
  
**************************  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Wishin me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
For bein in love  
  
Cause I'll I do is cry (is cry)  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
To wash the tears from my eyes  
  
**************************  
  
He noticed my awing and smiled.  
  
"Rika..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you know why I brought you here?" Takato asked, seriously.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Because...Well," He scratched the back of his head and turned around, avoiding my gaze.  
  
"You're very special to me Ri."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. You're important to me too. We ARE friends, aren't we?"  
  
I heard a soft chuckle from Takato's mouth.  
  
"No, no. I mean, you're important to me, like how Jeri is important to Kazu."  
  
**************************  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Beggin god please  
  
To send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
You made me feel I couldn't even breathe  
  
When I only wanted to feel your touch  
  
And give you all of my love (give you all of my love)  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
And now you can't have it, oh god  
  
**************************  
  
I smiled slightly. He cares for me, does he? Do I care for him? What about Ryo...  
  
Aw, hell with Ryo! He never cared for me in the first place anyhow! Always drunk, {bleep}ing other women!  
  
"Rika? Say something!"  
  
"You wanna know something Takato?"  
  
**************************  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Wishin me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
For bein in love  
  
Cause I'll I do is cry (is cry)  
  
God sent me an angel (sent me an angel)  
  
To wash the tears from my eyes **************************  
  
"Huh?! TAKATO?! Did I just hear you say TAKATO?! What happened to Goggle Head? Or goggles?" He asked me frantically.  
  
"Eeessshhh chill out Taka."  
  
"Clever name."  
  
"I know."  
  
**************************  
  
Oh God  
  
Sent me  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
An angel  
  
To wash the tears from my eyes  
  
**************************  
  
"So?"  
  
"I-I care about you too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Uh huh." I nodded. His face filled with glee as he embraced me.  
  
"Wait a sec," Takato started, tensing up. "What about R-Ryo?"  
  
I smiled. "I don't need him. He's been cheating on me for a while, actually believing he'd gotten away with it."  
  
Takato's face angered. "That baka!"  
  
I swam over and whispered in his ear, "It's alright. As long as we're together, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
**************************  
  
God sent me an angel from the heaven's aboe  
  
Sent me an angel  
  
God sent me an angel  
  
For bein in love  
  
**************************  
  
"You know Takato..." I began. "I think you're an angel."  
  
"I am?! I don't have any wings!" His cute clueless face pretended to pale.  
  
I laughed softly. "You know what I mean."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "And you are a true angel. Having to suffer that baka's wrath."  
  
I smiled. I couldn't help it.  
  
Takato kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Come on angel."  
  
**************************  
  
Sent me (sent me)  
  
An angel  
  
Sent me an angel  
  
Send me an angel  
  
**************************  
  
AN: Wow. Corny, eh?  
  
Ryo: Yeah.  
  
AN: AAAHHH!!! What are YOU doing here?!?!??! YOU STUPID BAKA!!! YOU CAN'T CHEAT ON RIKA!!!!!! HIIIYYAAAAA!!!!!!! *karate kicks him out of my room*  
  
Henry: Don't forget! R+R!!  
  
Jeri: Please don't flame! Only today, Silver feels kinda down already.  
  
AN: -.- you just had to say it didn't you.  
  
Gloria: R+R!  
  
AN: What the-where'd you come from?! You're supposed to be in 'Genuine Hero'!  
  
Gloria: Oh. OK! *runs out of the room before I kick her*  
  
EVERYONE: R+R! 


	2. What Happened To Ryo?

What happened to Ryo...?  
  
(This short chap was made by the thought of Caleb Nail's review. (Psst...Caleb, your review is the last one!)  
  
**REVIEW RESPONESES**  
  
Pretty Kitty: Hehe, thanks! Yeppers, Ryo's an asshole, ain't he? ^_^  
  
Kai Comsi: Yeah, it sounds cool, it looks cool-heck, the couple is adorable! Ryuki just sounds...well, retarded, lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Nariko: lol. Thanks! I'm glad that people are into this story! ^_________^ *big cheesy grin*  
  
Otaku-Sama: Hehe, thanks! Yeah, I thought Rika's cute name would be Ri. Although Kari seems more like a Ri. . OK, back to the review! Hmm..If ya live in Los Vegas, yep- hunt Ryo down!  
  
**THE GREAT REVIEW**  
  
Caleb Nail: Oh wow..Long..nice review..._ I REALLY appreciate your review! Yeah, um- I didn't notice how many times I put Baka. _! Ehe.. Takato is a great guy. And, Rika is my fav character! So..Why not put em together? And- YES, Ryo WILL get eaten by Guilmon! ^_^ The special ingredient of Guilmon bread! ^______^  
  
-.- Well, that pretty much gave away the plot. _ Enjoy!  
  
What happened to Ryo?  
  
_______________________  
  
Ryo Akiyama pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Give it to me baby.."  
  
A young blonde woman, by the name of Alice backed away in fear. "Ryo, are you alright?"  
  
Ryo grinned, showing his crooked yellow teeth, "I'm just fine dear. Now.." He patted the seat next to him on the bed. "Get naked."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me. Or- I'll take it off for you." He said.  
  
Alice trembled with fear, "N-No.."  
  
"Come on.."  
  
"No.."  
  
"YOU WILL DAMMIT!!!!!!" Ryo shouted and pulled Alice onto his bed as he covered her mouth and lifted her top..  
  
**AFTER** (I can't include lemony details! ^__^*)  
  
Ryo smiled as he spotted another young lady, walking down the street.  
  
"You. Me. Bed. Now." He told her, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"W-What?! W-Who are y-you?!"  
  
"Your dream come true baby." He said seductively as he pushed her into the alley and lifted her top.  
  
**AFTER THAT**  
  
"YOU!" An angry voice shouted.  
  
Ryo turned around.  
  
"Oh. Hey Takato."  
  
"Don't 'Hey Takato' me! You idiot baka!!!" Takato roared angrily as he lunged for Ryo.  
  
Ryo frowned. "Hey man, what did I do?"  
  
"Cheating on Rika like that!"  
  
"Yeah, so? Don't tell me you don't play women every now and then?"  
  
"I don't, cause I am loyal to my love!" Takato shouted as he punched Ryo in the gut.  
  
Ryo gasped and held his stomach, "Takato man, you don't have a girl,"  
  
"Oh? See for yourself!"  
  
*****************  
  
Out of the bushes emerged Rika- with a gun and knife. (No, no, just kidding! Sorry, I WISH I could write that!)  
  
****************  
  
Out of the bushes emerged Rika, looking very cross.  
  
"Rika honey!" Ryo said and smiled. "Come on hun, let's hit the sack."  
  
Rika stared coldly at him. "Baka."  
  
"WhAt?"  
  
"You heard me, baka na baka."  
  
"RiKa, dArLiNg, YoU hAvE nO cLuE wHaT yOu'Re TaLkInG aBoUt!" Ryo cried angrily.  
  
"I do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Ryo smiled evilly. "No. We're still together."  
  
"You can't take no for an answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh? Ohh Guilmon!" Takato shouted, and out emerged an angry dino boy.  
  
"Ryo. You'll pay for upsetting my mistress." Guilmon said through gritted teeth. After Takato and Rika got together, Guilmon loved Rika like a little sister, and began to call her mistress.  
  
"Guilmon? What will YOU do?"  
  
"Eat you."  
  
"What-ARGGHHHH!!!!!" Ryo cried as he was enveloped in Guilmon's mouth.  
  
********************  
  
A:N- YAY! Ryo's death chapter!!! ^_____________^ YAYA!!!! R+R please!! Hehe! 


End file.
